Chapter 682
Chapter 682 is called "Mastermind". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 8 - "Commodore Yarisugi Picks Up Too Many Things That Are Too Good" Short Summary Law enters Section D, which contains an enormous storage tank labelled SAD. The door to Section A is sealed shut, and the G-5 Marines worry about Sanji's safety now that Shinokuni has filled the passage. Sanji leaps down from above, saying the battle ended early because Vergo ran off somewhere. Vergo contacts Doflamingo, who is at Dressrosa. Upon hearing that Law has reached the SAD production room, Doflamingo orders Vergo to kill Law. He sends two of his subordinates, Baby 5 and Buffalo to Punk Hazard. In Section B, Brownbeard becomes worried that the dragon will destroy the building, allowing the poison gas to enter. Nami, Usopp, Robin, Brook, and Kinemon all attack it individually, and bring it down. Nami notices Chopper upstairs in Monster Point, fending off the gang of giant children. In the testing room, a child asks Caesar's subordinate what happened to the "other child", saying that a boy named Momonosuke entered a forbidden room and got changed into a dragon. Long Summary Law walks into the SAD production room, looks up at the giant tank, and smiles. Meanwhile, the Marines are crushed that the shutter closed, trapping Sanji and Vergo in with the gas. Someone tries to make an announcement about Law over the PA system, but the Marines are distracted as Sanji has appeared above them carrying two unconscious Marine soldiers. Sanji is happy to see Tashigi and tells the other soldiers to shut up, saying he only likes it when girls cheer for him. He takes a step and winces in pain. A Marine asks if he hurt his leg, and Sanji tells him he only takes sympathy from women, but realizes it could have been worse if he had continued fighting Vergo. Sanji asks what happened to Vergo, as he suddenly took off. The Marines say that the man Sanji fought was an impostor and the real Vergo would never do something like that. They look to Tashigi for confirmation, and she gives an empty agreement. Vergo is inside block B, moving quickly using Geppo. He is talking on a baby Den Den Mushi with someone, telling him that Law has the SAD and how he has betrayed them. The person on the other end laughs, and the scene changes to Dressrosa, where Donquixote Doflamingo is laughing, saying that he thought of Law as a little brother and watched over him, calling the whole thing a shame. Doflamingo continues the conversation as a nearby window is destroyed. An angry and visibly upset woman is suddenly in front of him, her left arm a cannon that she is pointing at the Shichibukai. Doflamingo takes no notice and tells Vergo that the first thing he would do is destroy the SAD production room. An explosion then occurs, completely enveloping Doflamingo. He is seen lying in the rubble, his legs straight up in the air, still talking to Vergo as if nothing happened, saying that he would, in ideal circumstances, kill Caesar Clown, the man Law and the Straw Hats want to kidnap. This irritates the woman, who attacks Doflamingo with a scythe from her right arm as he dodges by leaning to the left and mentions that Caesar is the only one in the world who can produce SAD. A man in a top hat and leather mask sitting nearby pulls out a pistol and casually shoots the woman who is trying to assault Doflamingo, who goes on to say that killing Caesar would be detrimental. A rotund, bearded man, wearing sunglasses and a unitard leans over the injured woman, whom he addresses as Baby 5, saying that killing their master is a bad idea. She angrily says that there won't be a next time as Doflamingo mentions that a series of misfortunes would occur. An old woman playing cards nearby asks Doflamingo what he will do about Law. The old man she is playing with says the choice should be obvious, as law has turned traitor. Doflamingo orders Vergo to kill Law, with absolutely no mercy to the point that Law will wish he was never born. He then leans back slightly to dodge an axe from Baby 5. Vergo asks if he should take a photo of Law's body with the camera he bought in Dressrosa. Doflamingo tells him he never bought a camera, and Vergo says he will just cut off an ear or something as Doflamingo stops Baby 5 with his ability. Doflamingo then addresses Caesar and Monet. He warns them to watch out for Luffy, saying he has Haoshoku Haki and might be stronger than Law. He goes on to say that he has a woman with him who is just a little to hot-blooded at the moment, and he is sending Baby 5 and Buffalo over to help them. When their business is finished, they will all return to Dressrosa. Back in block B, Kinemon and most of the Straw Hats are riding Brownbeard. Zoro comments how the little dragon is a lot more troublesome than the bigger one he fought earlier. Brownbeard panics, saying that since the whole area is on fire, the tanks full of hazardous chemicals could explode, which would destroy the walls and let the deadly gas in. Kinemon becomes empowered, saying he cannot allow that dragon to exist. Brook then says that he will kill it, saying he cannot forgive the creature, no matter what. He remembered when the dragon was about to bite him, but then turned away looking disappointed. Usopp tells Brook there is no part of him the dragon could eat. Brook angrily fires back that bones have nutritional value too. Brook and Kinemon then get into an argument over who will kill the dragon. While they are arguing, Nami is waving her hands, praying for the dragon to "fall for it". Brownbeard asks what she is doing, and Nami tells him she is doing a samurai impression, but Usopp corrects her saying she means ninja. The dragon flies in between three clouds and gets electrocuted in Nami's Thunder Trap. Kinemon is surprised that the "breast band lady" can use ninjutsu, much to Nami's annoyance. Usopp then uses Green Star Rafflesia, causing the dragon to crash into it and be momentarily stunned. Robin then uses Quarento Fleur: Quatro Mano Hold to clip the dragon's wings. Kinemon is surprised that the tengu (Usopp) and the escort (Robin) can also use ninjutsu, confusing all of their weapons and abilities for ninja techniques. As the dragon falls, it unleashes a breath of fire down on the group. Kinemon jumps in front of Brook, calling him Sir Corpse, and cuts the flames with his sword. Brook and Kinemon then use Gavotte Bond en Avant and Flaming Slash, respectively, at the same time on the dragon, effectively defeating it. Brook was then momentarily bothered by being called a corpse before remembering he is one. Everyone celebrates their victory as Brook and Kinemon continue to stomp on the unconscious dragon. Brook then asks Kinemon why he hates dragons, saying the samurai acted almost as if it were an act of revenge. Kinemon tells him that revenge is pretty close. They then run after Brownbeard, realizing they were left behind. Nami then points up to a balcony above them. They see Chopper in Monster Point, fending off the giant children. Nearby, in the second floor checkup room, a guard in a hazmat suit says a little girl is ok to go back to Biscuits Room and have her candy. She then asks where "that other kid" went, confusing the two men in the room. She says that a kid named Momonosuke went into the forbidden secret room and turned into a small dragon. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou is now in the hands of Yarisugi at the G-5 Marine base. *Sanji makes it past the next gate and tells the G-5 Marines that Vergo abruptly abandoned the battle and went off in another direction. *Vergo knows the Rokushiki move Geppo. *Donquixote Doflamingo is shown for the first time after the timeskip in Dressrosa with his subordinates. *Doflamingo orders Vergo to kill Law, who is currently in the SAD production room. *Nami reveals a new technique: Thunder Trap. *Brook reveals an improved version of Gavotte Bond en Avant. *Kinemon reveals two techniques of his Kitsunebi-ryu. *The dragon attacking Brownbeard and the Straw Hats is subdued. *It is revealed that Momonosuke went into a "secret room" and was transformed into a little dragon. Characters Anime Episode Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 682 de:Kuromaku it:Capitolo 682 es:Capítulo 682